guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Devotion
I could test this in a couple of days, when I allow myself to play GW again, but it is easier just to ask - does the Divine Favour bonus apply to this signet? 148.177.129.213 19:19, 18 October 2005 (EST) :No. This isn't a spell. --Fyren 05:01, 19 October 2005 (EST) Recharge time modification. Tested ingame, as of now -- description and actual effect match. The recharge time remains the same as it has been previously; 5 seconds. Are you sure you aren't mixing this up with Blessed Signet? Revertting change. - Evil_Greven - 17:30, 1 March 2006 Boon? Does this Signet trigger the bonus from Divine Boon? --aCynicalPie 16:08, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :No. Divine Favor and Divine Boon only trigger for monk spells. F G 16:13, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::That's basically what I was expecting, but I thought I'd ask anyway since the article does not specifically state this. --aCynicalPie 22:31, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::The boon and favor pages do, though, heh. --68.142.14.6 05:12, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Works only on allies? Maybe so can check again... I saw him using it on himself! ?? tapps75 13:04, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Huh? This has always been able to target yourself and allies. 24.6.147.36 13:06, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::You are your own ally. You can only not use a skill on yourself when it states 'other ally' MonsterAar 07:30, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Where available Is this just a Prohpecies and Factions skill? Wouldnt that make it a Core Skill and so it should be available to get in Nightfall as well? :No skill is available for more than one campaign but not all of them. Core means its available for all. That applies for this skill. --NYC Elite 18:39, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :: core now ^^--Gene195 19:49, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Heroes I've noticed that my monk heroes never use this skill when Iput even at the front of th bar. Not sure if it's just me, but I just wanted to point that out. ~Griffin : Second that, though notuced it a long time ago and removed it from all my heroes' builds. I'll add it to notes. fR0z3n.S0u1 07:30, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Actually I researched this theory a little more and discovered that the Nightfall heroes don't efficiently use this skill. When the battle was very heavy with many foes, I saw Dunkoro use it only once, but never again did I see it get used. On the other hand, Ogden Stonehealer from GW:EN uses Signet of Devotion a lot more efficiently and correctly. I've updated the notes section accordingly. --Endomatic 20:40, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I'm using Ogden a lot but I've never seen him use Signet of Devotion. Maybe I'll give it back to him and try it explicitely. Strangely, Signet of Rejuvenation seems to be used just fine by all heros. A.Saturnus 10:18, 12 November 2007 (UTC) *With the exception of Ogden Stonehealer, heroes do not use this skill efficiently. I tested it: I used BiP to bring down my health on 33%. Ogden would not heal me with Signet of Devotion. I "trained" him to do it several times but he would still not do it by himself. Dunkoro who was also present would use Signet of Rejuvenation immediately. That Ogden seems to use the skill more often than others may not be true for all players, so I changed the note to be more general A.Saturnus 09:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I dont think you can train a Hero. Am I wrongKiteeye 06:52, 10 February 2008 (UTC) : By "train", I think he means that he clicked the icon in the Hero's skill bar. Himself. I guess the theory is that if Ogden (or whomever) is forced to use the skill often enough, eventually the AI will use it more by itself. Not every good idea bears fruit. -- Cybertronian. 01:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what you people were doing... I used to put Signet of Devotion on my heroes, and they'd use it. It is often used as Signet of Rejuvenation is - if they have full energy, they'll default to the signets usually, for example if someone has a Vampiric weapon. Other times, they will just use it whenever it is reharged or they have no other heals. I eventually dropped it, though, since it tends to cause deaths when someone is in dire need of an immediate heal. (T/ ) 03:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Notes "Commonly used as a good way to manage energy as not only is it free, but in the time you are casting it you gain energy from energy regeneration. " Is this really necessary to say? I mean, by that logic, standing there doing nothing would be considered "energy management" because you gain energy by naturally regenerating it. I think the note above this one on the page pretty much explains the benefits, making the note I quoted obsolete. Consider deleting it or changing it so it actually contributes something to the article.